creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KingWaffles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Phineas kills ferb page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:23, January 2, 2012 Pancakes are better, teehee. TheDeceptionist 11:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yayy, back to the waffle avatar! But I still think pancakes are better, heheh. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 16:54, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Heya Waffles, it's Jeff (InsanityMuncher) the Killer 0w0 How u doin'?InsanityMuncher 05:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) About the 3rd pic on your profile :3 YES ARTHUR KIRKLAND IS SEXY XD "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me..." ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni 12:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You are cool bro. Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy 23:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Digital Story I don't know if anyone told you this, but Digital Story was deleted. I hope you have it saved somewhere, because I know you spent a lot of time on it. I CAN restore it, but it seems like most of the admins don't agree with it being here. I'd suggest putting it on a fanfiction website or maybe making a web journal account of some sort so something like this doesn't happen again. If you don't have it saved, PM me and I can at least copy what was there and give it to you in a document. Restoring it would probably get me in some deep shit. Shinigami.Eyes 07:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Derp. Sorry, I didn't know. Shinigami.Eyes 19:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry ;-; Im sorry for being mean. I hope you can accept my apology. Sorry ;-; Im sorry for being mean. I hope you can accept my apology. PkmnTrainerKyle, Pokemon Champion (talk) 01:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for double-post. Behavior You keep tending to be a dick in chat. Recently you've been one to Hallucinator and plenty others. Cease this please. It'll only lead to shit and get you banned. Also stop complaining about legitimate kicks. Whenever I've done something for the good of the chatroom you've always complained about it being "power abuse" or something ridiculous like that. Seriously, just stop being a dick to everyone. No one appreciates it. Cheese Lord (talk) 18:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I wub woo. You are wubbed. Be happy, have a party, feel good about yourself! Being wubbed by me is a hard thing. You gotta be the best of the best. And you sir, are one of the best. Accept my derp drawing as a token of wub. This sig is broken.... lol 17:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Wolves in the Basement Banned From Chat You are banned from chat for 1 week for the following reason: 'starting drama/insulting other users. ''If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod I, and everyone else on chat have gotten tired of your constant dick attitude. Lashing out against other users, especially mods is unacceptable behavior. So, you have earned yourself a one week banned from chat 'AND '''a 1 year block. Well, I guess I better go fuck my cat now -_-. Goodbye and good riddance. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 23:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Ignore that last message, the ban/block settings are now for 3 months (block) and infinite (chat ban). Same reasons, basically. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 01:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Later. I am going to fucking miss you. Bye, best friend. This wikia have not changed did it? __RED Yeah.... Later. Seems like everyone cool is getting blocked. Miss you bro. King Krule (talk) 04:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) The memories were good while they lasted...though I don't remember having any memories with you. TacoExpress (talk) 02:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned You sir, are very lucky. Consider this your final warning and very last chance. If you cock up again, you'll be blocked infinitely without question. Another fair warning: Just about every user is going to watch for you to slip up and rat on you, so even more be careful. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid]] 20:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC)